


[授权翻译]Another man's vine 他人之蔓

by Aria_cc



Series: Blood Money [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dark!Erik, Emotional Manipulation, Erik Being a Manipulative Bastard, M/M, Of Course Erik Kills Shaw, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard, mentions of torture, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_cc/pseuds/Aria_cc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当然，Erik必须要检查检查他的所有物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Another man's vine 他人之蔓

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [another man's vine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344089) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



# Another man's vine

### 作者Author：[sabinelagrande](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande)

## 

Erik一直想要杀了Shaw。Shaw的命运在Erik还是个孩子时就注定了，有很多时候Shaw都可以，并且应该杀了他，但是他跑了,然后Erik灭了他。Erik非常愿意无偿地杀死他，非常愿意在这过程中死去，那么剩下的这些东西——Shaw的钱，这是个财产，权力，宠物——这是个意外所得。

然后，只是一些清理问题了，这个部分很无聊，真的。Quested和Azazel被秘密暗杀了，Frost和Salvadore，好吧，他不相信她们俩，但是她们有用，而且Erik也相信援助的力量。Shaw的财产被拍卖，豪华游艇非常容易地就找到了买家，这对Erik来说似乎并不太合适。

然后就只留下了他的宠物们，以及天啊，他有太多宠物了，它们过去被用来炫耀，而且充满了不安全感，Erik一点也不感到惊讶。一开始，Erik希望他能有个秘书，因为摆脱他们所需要付出的努力实在是荒谬。他卖了一些，绝大多数的放走了，提拔了一些，其中最老的那个他完全随他去。

Erik把他们缩减成了两个，一个必须得留下来，因为不能一个都没有。Erik并不是因为坚守传统或尊重社会习俗而闻名，但是他也不能把手伸太长了。他本可以轻松地留下他们两个，但是似乎多了太多不必要的工作，鉴于Erik工作的方式来看。

他把文件摊开在餐桌上，随意地拿起一份然后翻开。

SIN码：92843723 等级：G2。出生等级：G6，分配给私人服务。服务于SIN码：23192413，一年前停止——Erik皱了皱眉。服务的时间过去了太久就没有意义了。Erik看了眼SIN码联系的名字，W.Worthington—— _现在_ 有意义了。卖给了SIN 73227842 S.Shaw，在八个月前。Erik在看到价格时哼了哼，不管这个男孩有多好，Shaw肯定都已经得到了。然后Erik又往后读了渡，当他看见Shaw买他时还是处子时抬起了眉毛，这意味着他可得到了笔大交易。然后在法律上移交——利落地写上——SIN 62463891 E.Lensherr 六周前。

后面还有很多附件，记录表，发票单据，甚至还有许多手写笔记，看在上帝的份上——如果Erik还有一句话想对Shaw说，那就是他把他的罪恶证明保存得还真不错。他读了读，Shaw大概是定期临幸，一两个星期一次，知道Erik抓到他。尽管，只有一个问题，这些笔记里面没说什么 _有趣_ 的东西。一两个提到的鞭打，Shaw似乎在某个时候打了他，但就是这些了，没有任何性感的东西。Erik突然明白了，Shaw救了他，作为一个庆祝工作完成的小礼物。

除了Shaw再也完不成了之外。

那么现在，他成了给Erik的小礼物。

Erik出售了那个没看的，只是稍稍瞥了眼他的文件，最坏的情况，92843723也能卖出个高价，足以让他得到任何他想要代替品。

怎么都不坏。

又过了几夜后，他才抽出时间下去，去检查检查那个男孩。当Erik到那里的时候，他跪在角落的地板上，穿着一件松松的白色衬衫和一条黑色裤子，他在Erik进来时抬起头看向他，全身发抖。

Erik从墙边拿起一把椅子，移动到他面前，然后坐下，“你冷吗？”他问，然后那男孩摇摇头，“我问你的时候你开口回答。你冷吗？”

他吞咽了一下，“不，先生，”他回答道。而且他有口音，这挺有趣，意料之外。

“那你为什么发抖？”

他等了一会儿，想要弄清楚Erik的目的，确定这是不是个陷阱。“我吓坏了，”他最终说。他已经激起Erik的兴趣了，尽管他低声下气，显然在等待着什么坏事发生在他身上，但他没有逃跑，没有哀求，依然看着Erik的眼睛。

“你叫什么名字，男孩？”Erik问

他的脸扭曲起来，“Shaw先生没有给我名字。”

“他死了，”Erik平平地说，男孩的眼睛因为震惊而睁大，但是很难错过那里面有松了一口气的成分。“而且这也不是我要问你的，现在，你 _真正_ 的名字是什么？”

“Charles，”他说，话里的重量像是他已经等待太久要说这个了，“Charles Xavier.”

Erik在这一刻真的想好好查查他，他看起来比Erik所想的要年轻，但是根据档案来看，他只比Erik年轻四五岁，但是出生记录低于G10的人都是众所周知的不可靠。他 _足够_ 大了，在Erik看来，这才是关键。他很英俊，以一种美丽的方式，棕色的头发，不适合他的微红色胡子。在Erik看到的部分中，他的眼睛是他最好的特质，一种动人心弦的蓝，当它们因恐惧而睁大时变得更加美丽。Erik会记住这个，如果让他穿上衣服，他确定这会让他恼火，因为这太美了而不能这样浪费。

“你该叫我先生，”Erik告诉他，“以及Lensherr先生，在你需要的时候。”

“是，先生，”Charles说。

“站起来，然后把衣服脱了，”他说，不管进展如何Erik都正在丢失。尽管如此，Charles按他的话照做了，他的双手发抖，笨拙地将衣服拉过他的头。Erik喜欢他看到的，但是他必须要和训练员谈谈，Charles需要被好好安排，他也没有被喂养得很好，但是他们 _从来不会_ 被喂养得很好。

Charles又发起抖来，现在他开始躲避Erik的目光了，像个小男孩一样，Erik曾看见过他的母亲诱捕一只百灵鸟，温柔亲切地哄骗着，直到它栖息在她的手指，他认为这是非常相似的。让Charles恨他很容易，继续做Shaw做的那些就行了，但是只有白痴才会那样做。Erik要做的完全相反。

他要让Charles _喜欢_ 他。

让他喜欢他，会更容易让他接受Erik将对他做的那些事，接受会让他说“是”更容易，说“是”只是要求的一小步——这次才是真正乐趣的开始。Charles的身体正是他所喜欢的样子，但是一旦他得到了这一点，Erik还想和他的头脑玩玩。他已经计划好他要说的东西了，期待着Charles脸上的表情在他叫他荡妇时破碎，告诉他他所带来的这一切。

Erik在椅子上动了动，他已经有些硬了，但是他试图忽略这点。Charles也开始坐立不安起来，等着Erik说些什么，他伸出手抓了抓他的胡子，他仅仅因为不整洁而有些害羞，“你看起来该刮胡子了，”Erik说，然后Charles将手离开他的脸，看起来有些局促，“我们会处理好这个的，”他告诉他，而且他知道他会怎么锁，Charles极有可能不会喜欢的。

“谢谢您，”Charles说，稍稍安心。

“继续，然后为我转个身，”Erik说，他做起来的方式稍微有些不礼貌，拖着脚转了转，有些可爱。

Erik所看到的大部分，都是他喜欢的，他有着宽宽的肩膀，带着些雀斑——那些雀斑相当不错，真的。他背部的曲线非常吸引人，肉欲，阳刚，以及柔软在同时体现出来，尽管他穿着裤子，Erik也能肯定他有个不错的屁股，这很好，因为Erik打算在不久的将来会和他的屁股有不少互动。

只是有一件事阻止了他的想法，“Shaw对你做过吗？”Erik紧绷绷地说，Charles畏惧起来。并没有假装他不知道Erik在说什么，至少很明显他背脊左侧稍低的地方有些参差不齐的疤痕。Erik并不反对标记，甚至切口，但是些这是丑陋的，并不是精密地弄上去的，也没有得到合适的治疗。往糟的的说甚至要检查一下Charles的肾脏，有太多问题了，Erik都不知道从哪里开始。但是这就是Shaw，在弄坏的玩具上留下痕迹来为他服丧。

不是第一次——甚至不是今天的第一次——Erik很高兴Shaw死了，在他眼前重放时他终于放下了他。

“你要告诉我Shaw对你做过的所有事，”Erik说，故意不让他移动，他怀疑如果Charles不用必须看着他的眼睛的话，这会容易一些。

Charles沉默了很长一段时间然后开始说，“呃，啊，”他吞咽，“打我，用拳头重击，一般是这样，但他有一次打破了我的鼻子，有两次用的鞭子。最后用的是一把刀。”Erik想了想Charles的档案，能力部分， _过目不忘_ 。“我应得的，”他说，像是背书，像是让Erik安心。

“我做这个决定，”Erik凶狠地说，“不是为你，不是为Shaw。我不在乎你做了什么，你不应该被这样对待。”

Charles尖锐地吸了口气，像是被吓到了，被什么吓到了，Erik不知道。“是，先生，”他说。

“从现在开始，除非我问你，否则再也不要提他了。”Erik说，Charles发出叹息。

“谢谢您，先生，”他回答，他不应该说什么，这就是正确的回答，在任何这种时候。Erik在他站起来时看到Charles表情惊恐，尽管他很快就控制住了。当Erik走到他身后时他保持静止，Charles比Erik所想的更矮，这也有些吸引人。Erik将Charles带进怀里，第一次触碰他，他感觉到Charles试图放松，但没做到。

“他碰过你吗？”Erik轻轻地说。

“没有，先生，”Charles说，听起来很紧张，“他说他要做但是——”

“但是他没时间了，”Erik完成了这句话，“他没时间了，因为我杀了他，Charles，我想要你知道这个，我不想你忘记这个。”Charles点头，艰难地吞咽。Erik温柔地转过他，Charles的眼睛里担忧又惊恐。“他吻过你吗？”Erik喃喃地说，用指尖掠过他的下唇，“有谁吻过你吗，Charles？”Charles不出声地摇摇头，“我是怎么教你回答我的？”Erik提醒道。

“您说要开口回答，先生，”他说，“您问题的是不，先生。”Erik不禁注意到当他紧张时会变得更加正式，这会很有趣。

“你想要我吻你吗？”Erik问，他与Charles的唇离得足够近，无论怎样都会完成这个吻。

“是的，先生，”Charles说，如此地小声安静，Erik几乎只能从他的唇形读出来。

Erik满意地微笑，这比他所想象的好太多了。他俯身，将他们的双唇合在一起，Charles非常犹豫，但是他为Erik张开了嘴，让他掌控。Erik动作很慢，花了很长的时间，一遍遍地亲吻他，轻柔又潮湿，然后Charles也开始回应了，开始融化在Erik的臂弯里。Erik持续了很久，他的手在Charles的皮肤上抚摸，安抚他，Charles的手指紧抓住他的衬衫，试图让他靠近一些，再靠近一些。

Erik一直等到正确的时刻，等到Charles准备好和他做爱的时刻，等到Charles会做一切他想要的事的时刻，当这个时刻到来，Erik推开了他，朝他轻轻微笑。Charles沮丧地看着他，明显在想自己哪里做错了，想要补救，以及天啊，以及天啊，这很重，不是刚刚将他推开，而是直接把他推得跪在了地上。“我想让你得到一些休息，”Erik告诉他，轻轻刷过他的头发和脸，“我很快会来见你。”

Charles看起来非常失望，非常渴望取悦他，这下面还有一些些不耐烦，这让事情变得更有趣了些。“是，先生。”

他吻了吻Charles的头顶，“直到那时。”

Erik走开了，把Charles留在身后，恐惧着，被摧毁的，然后现在还充满着困惑，以及 _想要_ 。

这一切都将会 _非常_ 好的。


End file.
